Fanfare
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#DaddyAugust] Kehidupan Eijun yang damai (meski biaya hidup terus meningkat) kini diterpa badai gara-gara kakak roommate-nya dengan seenak jidat mendaftarkan dirinya ke suatu aplikasi bernama Pick Your Sugar!. Ingin menolak namun konsekuensinya cukup bikin kanker. Apa 'calonnya' mau berbelas hati membatalkan permintaan 'pick up'-nya? / AU! DLDR! Age Gap! MiSawa fic!


**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Fanfare**by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****R**omance**, D**rama**, F**luffy

**Pair : MiSawa [****M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**]**

**Warning :** **AU! **Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #DaddyAugust**. **Song Fic** (maybe?)! Disarankan sambil dengerin lagu **Fanfare**-nya **Hey! Say! JUMP**. Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay? **The Beginning of Summer, YEAH!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Keep moving rather than thinking"**  
**If you're worried**  
**It's a wonderful world**  
**Neither that, this, and you inside it**

**Hey! Say! JUMP – Fanfare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Matanya melirik ke sekitar sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kegelisahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang pucat. Tangan kirinya lalu mengambil saputangan warna biru untuk mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahi. Tak mampu menahan rasa frustasi yang sejak kemarin bersemayam di hati, entah karena terlalu bodoh atau terlalu masokis, dahinya dibenturkan ke atas meja.

Tentunya suara benturan tersebut menarik perhatian pengunjung cafe lainnya.

Ia tidak peduli, sungguh.

_AAAAAAAAAA! Kenapa jadi begini!?_

"Ehem." Pemuda itu memilih pura-pura tidak dengar. "_Hello, cutie_. Kau pasti Sawamura Eijun, kan?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, tanpa sadar ia menahan napas. Secepat kilat Eijun mendongak. Jantungnya seolah berhenti mendadak begitu melihat sosok yang ditunggu (sekaligus tidak diharapkan) sudah menarik kursi untuk diduduki.

_Oniisan! Dia benar-benar datang! Astaga! _

Pria berkacamata di hadapannya menatap Eijun sebentar kemudian tertawa.

Merasa sedang direndahkan, dirinya pun berseru, "Tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Ahaha! _Sorry_, mukamu kelihatan panik dan itu lucu!"

"Ugh, maaf, deh! Ini sungguh di luar skenario!"

Tawanya lenyap seketika. Wajah jenaka itu berubah, menimbulkan suasana mencekam di antara mereka. Tubuhnya gemetar di bawah tatapan serius tersebut. Sawamura Eijun dan mulutnya terkadang tidak selaras sehingga berujung dengan yang namanya masalah. Sudah berulang kali diberi peringatan, hal ini tetap terjadi.

"Skenario apa?" tanya pria itu dengan nada lebih berat.

Eijun berusaha tidak balas menatapnya saat menjawab. "Pe-percaya atau tidak, aku tak ada maksud membuka akun itu. Aku hanya ingin cari pekerjaan yang pantas. Bu-bukan dengan cara seperti menjadi _su-sugar baby_!"

"...hoooh? Padahal enak loh, jadi _sugar baby_."

Seorang pelayan wanita datang mengintrupsi.

Masih berusaha tidak bersitatap dengan lawan bicaranya, ia memilih untuk fokus melihat pejalan kaki di luar cafe. Tapi matanya tidak sanggup menolak ketampanan dan karisma yang terpancar pada diri pria bernama lengkap Miyuki Kazuya. Rasanya tidak adil, sudah dianugerahi paras rupawan, otak ber-IQ tinggi (kata Oniisan), ditambah harta melimpah yang entah berasal dari orang tuanya atau hasil kerja keras sendiri (Eijun terlalu syok untuk mendengar cerita Haruichi tentang _background_ calon _sugar daddy_-nya).

_Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil!?_

"Jadi? Kau tetap mau menolak?"

Kepalanya mengangguk sekali.

"Kau tahu 'kan konsekuensinya apa?"

"Makanya aku minta bertemu di sini untuk membahasnya." Eijun menatap lurus ke arah Miyuki yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas darinya. "Aku tidak suka berhubungan karena materi. Keuanganku pun tidak semiskin yang kau kira. Tabunganku masih bisa mencukupi untuk makan sehari-hari dan bayar sewa apartemen," jelasnya.

"Lagipula, sebenarnya aku dijebak!" seru Eijun menahan amarah.

Dari ekspresinya, Miyuki jelas-jelas tidak peduli. "Tapi aku tetap tidak akan membantumu."

"Tsk! Kan masih ada yang lain! Kenapa mesti aku—"

"—karena kau menarik?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau dengan om-om sepertimu."

Matanya menangkap ujung bibir Miyuki berkedut. Apa soal umur jadi hal sensitif baginya? Eijun pura-pura tidak sadar dan kembali berkicau. "Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah membayangkan punya pasangan yang jarak umurnya jauh dariku. Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika dia lebih tua."

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba kencan dulu?" tawar pria tersebut.

_Sialan. Dia tidak berubah pikiran._

Pesanan Miyuki datang. Di cuaca yang cukup gersang ini, melihat cairan bening hasil penguapan dinginnya _ice lemon tea_ mengalir di gelas itu membuat Eijun meneguk ludah. Terlihat segar, tapi jus jeruk pesanannya sudah habis. Kalau ia pesan lagi, uang untuk belanja makan malamnya akan berkurang.

Gelas itu dipegang tangan lain kemudian diangkat. Matanya terus memperhatikan hingga bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata _amber_. Sontak Eijun mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hei, kalau kau mau, pesan saja lagi. Aku yang bayar," ucap Miyuki dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Eijun mendengus, masih tak ingin menatap lawan bicaranya.

Dari sudut matanya, Miyuki terlihat berpikir. Ugh, garis bibir yang sedikit terangkat di ujungnya membuat Eijun kesal. Ryosuke benar-benar tidak tahu masalah apa yang diakibatkannya ini. Katanya ia sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri, tapi gara-gara ulahnya Eijun merasa seperti sudah dijual. Apalagi dirinya tidak tahu menahu soal ini sejak awal. Pria yang suka senyum hingga matanya berbentuk garis itu baru cerita kemarin.

Tentu saja ia marah dan melawan. Namun tak ada gunanya ngambek lama-lama. Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Meskipun Eijun bisa menolaknya, tapi ia harus membayar uang ganti rugi sebesar 10.000 yen.

Begitu tahu hal tersebut, dirinya langsung menolak. Baik Ryosuke dan Haruichi kemudian menyuruhnya bernegosiasi langsung dengan om-om ini, berharap permintaannya dicabut supaya pihak peminta yang akan membayar uang ganti rugi. Bagi orang kaya seperti Miyuki, 10.000 yen bukanlah apa-apa. Kalau pria itu tidak sanggup bayar, mana mungkin ia punya akun dengan status _sugar daddy _di aplikasi Pick Your Sugar! (_damn_, mengingat aplikasi itu rasanya ingin muntah di tempat).

Miyuki berdeham sebelum menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan. "Sejujurnya, sekarang aku harus ikut rapat bulanan dengan para investor. Tapi aku sudah meminta sekretarisku mengatur ulang jadwalnya demi bertemu denganmu."

Tubuh Eijun kaku mendengarnya. "La-lalu kenapa? Aku tidak memaksamu, kan!?"

"Eeeeeh... kau jahat sekali, Eijun-kun." Napasnya tercekat karena panggilan akrab tersebut. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha loh, dan yang kudapat malah penolakan?" _Jleb_. "Bagaimana kalau saham di perusahaanku anjlok karena penundaan rapat ini? Apa kau mau ganti rugi?"

Rasanya ia ingin pingsan di tempat. Bayar 10.000 yen saja Eijun tidak mau, bagaimana dirinya bisa bayar kerugian dari anjloknya saham yang entah berapa ratus ribu atau juta yen!?

"Berkencan denganku dua-tiga kali tidak buruk, kok." Miyuki tersenyum ramah yang justru terlihat menyeramkan di mata Eijun. "Aku yang akan bayar semua akomodasi kencannya, plus memberimu upah di setiap kencan. Tidakkah aku terlalu baik?" tanyanya di akhir dengan nada narsis serta arogan.

Mau tidak mau otaknya mempertimbangkan tawaran tersebut. Bukan karena dijanjikan upah, tapi jika ia bisa membuat Miyuki berubah pikiran hanya dengan sekali kencan... Mungkin kontraknya akan dibatalkan dan Eijun tidak perlu membayar uang ganti rugi.

"Jangan terlalu serius memikirkannya. Dicoba saja dulu."

"Berisik! Biarkan aku berpikir dulu!"

Seumur hidup, sepertinya keputusan kali ini adalah yang tercepat. Menarik napas, ia pun memutuskan. "Baiklah, satu kali kencan."

Senyum Miyuki melebar. "Dua kali."

"Satu."

"Oke, tiga."

"Hei! Dengarkan orang bicara!" Eijun merengut kesal. Bisa-bisanya minta lebih padahal sudah bagus ia pertimbangkan tawarannya.

Miyuki tertawa lagi sebelum berucap, "Tiga. Kurang dari itu, tawaran kita batal dan kau harus tanda tangan kontrak bersama pihak ketiga, PYS."

Eijun sadar otaknya lemot dalam berpikir. Ia mencerna perkataan Miyuki dalam-dalam seperti perkataan Haruichi. Kominato bersaudara juga sempat mengingatkan tadi, terutama Ryosuke, kalau pria ini jago memanipulasi keadaan. Hal yang mereka takutkan karena sifat spontannya, Eijun akan terjebak. Tapi pilihan mana pun, Miyuki jelas-jelas ingin mengencaninya.

...iya, kan?

Tarik napas, buang. "Oke, _deal_ tiga kali. Aku yang pilih tempat kencannya," putus Eijun.

Senyum itu terlihat makin menyebalkan. "Nah, untuk jaga-jaga, tanda tangani persetujuan ini."

Bola matanya melebar. "Tunggu! Kenapa harus ada hitam di atas putih juga!?"

"Mengingat penolakanmu di awal, tentu aku harus membuatnya supaya tidak merugi."

Kedua tangan Eijun terkepal di atas meja. Benar kata Ryosuke, pria ini punya otak jahat dan suka memanipulasi. Miyuki sudah memperkirakannya lalu membuatnya mengambil keputusan yang berakhir dengan perjanjian lain.

_Gaaaaah! Aku berhasil dijebak!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As our heart sweat in the sun**  
**Our hopes and anxiety melt in the summer**  
**Wish to make an unforgettable moments**  
**Our world begins to move (Yeah)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Eijun jalan mondar-mandir di ruang utama apartemennya. Sudah berulang kali Haruichi, yang sejak tadi duduk di atas sofa sambil membaca majalah _sport_, memintanya untuk tetap tenang namun diabaikan. Ugh, bagaimana mau tenang kalau dalam hitungan menit ia akan dibawa pergi kencan oleh om-om!? Dan teman macam apa yang terlihat tidak peduli begitu!?

"Harucchi! Katakan sesuatu kalau ini mimpi!"

"Eijun-kun, apapun yang kukatakan semuanya tidak akan berubah."

"Kau tidak cemas sahabatmu ini akan diculik om-om yang tidak dikenal!?"

Terang-terangan Haruichi memasang ekspresi lelah sebelum kembali membaca. "Sayangnya, semua orang tahu siapa itu Miyuki Kazuya. Dia tidak mungkin menculik orang sepertimu."

Mulutnya terperangah mendengar ucapan sang sahabat. "Tapi—"

"—oi, Wamura. Ponselmu menyala, tuh," tunjuk Kanemaru, mengintrupsi.

"GAAAAAH! KALIAN JAHAT!" seru Eijun kesal. Nama serta nomor Miyuki Kazuya muncul di layar ponsel. "Halo!" sapanya sewot sambil memakai _sneaker_ putih favoritnya di _genkan_.

Terdengar tawa khas pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu. _"Halo juga, Sayangku~" _

Jari tengah diacungkan pada penghuni apartemennya yang lain sebelum menutup pintu dan pura-pura tidak mendengar kekehan kedua sahabatnya. "Jijik, ih!" Eijun melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ biru sudah terparkir di seberang jalan. Kaca pengemudi terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Miyuki yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Tanpa mendengar balasan, sambungan diputus. Kakinya dihentakkan, masih kesal dengan sikap abai dari sahabatnya. Tapi yang paling membuatnya sebal adalah hari Minggunya yang damai kini harus dihabiskan bersama om-om, walaupun dari segi penampilan jelas berada di atas standar. Begitu ia mendekat, sebuket bunga mawar diberikan padanya. Eijun yang baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidup diberi bunga langsung salah tingkah. Wajahnya sudah pasti memerah hingga ke daun telinga.

"Hmm, penampilanmu tidak buruk untuk kencan pertama kita," ucap Miyuki.

"A-aku tidak berusaha berpenampilan baik untukmu, ya!"

"Aw~ Manisnya~ Apalagi dengan wajah memerah begitu."

"Berisik!" Eijun mendekap buket bunga. Dalam hati dirinya protes karena ternyata hanya ada dua kursi, mau tidak mau ia harus duduk di samping pengemudi. Telinganya mengabaikan suara tawa Miyuki yang terdengar seperti sedang mengejek.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan lalu bertanya, "Kita mau ke mana, _Princess_?"

"Mal pusat kota," jawabnya, sekeras mungkin dengan nada datar.

Miyuki bersiul. "Kau benar-benar berniat menghabiskan uangku di kencan pertama, ya."

"Kau sendiri yang mengusulkannya! Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku ingin memakai idemu!" Mereka saling tatap kemudian Eijun menyeringai. "Apa? Kau takut aku akan memakai uangmu untuk beli rumah, begitu?"

Tanpa disangka justru Miyuki mengedikkan bahu. "Silakan saja. Harga rumah tidak seberapa bagiku."

Orang kaya dengan kesombongannya—!

Usaha menakut-nakutinya gagal. Eijun bersidekap, membiarkan buket bunga mawar berada di pangkuannya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan ketika mobil mulai meninggalkan gedung apartemen. Miyuki terlihat santai mengemudikan mobilnya. Bahkan tidak segan-segan bersenandung pelan setelah menyalakan pemutar lagu di _dashboard_. Sekuat tenaga dirinya berusaha tidak ikut terbawa suasana karena lagu yang dimainkan adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya, GO EXCEED!.

Ujian pertama pun berhasil dilalui dengan susah payah. Pria itu sepertinya sudah menyelidiki semua hal tentang Eijun sampai ke akar karena semua lagu yang diputar ternyata lagu-lagu yang ada di _playlist_-nya. Bukankah ini menyerupai _stalking_?

Tubuhnya merinding seketika.

"Kenapa? Kau kedinginan?" tanya Miyuki yang sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ini awal musim panas, mana mungkin terasa dingin," balas Eijun.

"Oh, padahal sudah kusiapkan jaket untuk kau pakai."

Untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini Eijun melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilan Miyuki jauh berbeda dari lusa kemarin yang jelas-jelas tampak seperti orang kantoran. Di hadapannya kini sosok itu memakai pakaian layaknya seorang remaja. Kaus polos putih dengan lengan ukuran sepertiga berwarna merah, dipadukan celana _jeans_ biru tua. Jaket yang dimaksud barusan dibiarkan terikat di pinggang. Sederhana tapi terlihat modis serta kekinian.

Ujung bibir Eijun berkedut. Baru sadar kalau kaus yang dipakainya sedikit menyerupai kaus Miyuki. Bedanya di warna dan ukuran lengan. Kaus yang ia pakai berwarna biru di bagian lengan pendeknya. Ini sih seperti baju _couple_!

"Ohooo~ Aku mendengar bisikan kita terlihat lucu karena pakai baju _couple_~"

"Berisik, Om Tanuki!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eijun kembali menghentakkan kaki saat keluar dari toko buku. Di belakangnya, Miyuki tertawa dengan nada tak berdaya. "Hei, tadi katanya ingin membuatku miskin. Masa cuma belanja ini saja?" tanya si om-om sombong itu.

"AAAAA! BERISIK! Lihat saja, hari ini belum berakhir!" serunya kesal plus malu.

Lagi, Miyuki tertawa namun suaranya terdengar lebih dekat. "_Hai, hai~ Tanoshimi da ne~_"

Rasanya Eijun ingin sekali memendam diri ke tanah di saat itu juga. Sampai sekarang ia sendiri tidak tahu harus membelanjakan uang calon _sugar daddy_-nya dengan apa. Bahkan dirinya lupa untuk membuat _list_!

Ketika masuk jalan buntu di dalam otaknya, sesuatu menarik perhatian Eijun. Gerai Animate! Wajahnya langsung sumringah. Ia berbalik badan dan melihat ekspresi bingung Miyuki. Eijun pun menyengir sebelum menarik lengan pria berkacamata yang sedikit kesusahan membawa dua tas dari toko buku. Selain peralatan untuk kuliah, dirinya juga beli beberapa komik dan novel. Miyuki sendiri juga ikut beli novel misteri yang ia rekomendasikan.

"Serius?" tanya pria tersebut tidak percaya.

Alis sebelah kanan terangkat tanpa menghilangkan cengirannya. "Harganya lebih mahal dari yang tadi, loh. Mau menyerah di sini?" tantang Eijun.

Ujung bibir Miyuki tampak berkedut. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal uang. Tapi aku tidak sanggup bawa banyak barang kalau kau masih mau pergi ke tempat lain setelah ini," jelasnya.

"Pembohong," hardik Eijun.

"_Kora kora_, aku berkata jujur."

Dilihat dari ekspresinya, Miyuki memang tidak berbohong. Sekejam-kejamnya Eijun ingin membuat pria ini miskin sampai membatalkan kontrak mereka, ia tidak suka menyakitinya secara fisik. Keringat terlihat mengucur dari kening menuju dagu. Buru-buru Eijun keluarkan saputangan dari kantung celana lalu mengelapnya.

"Bilang dong, dari tadi," gerutu pemuda itu pelan.

Kekehan terdengar kemudian. "Cuacanya terlalu panas, sih."

"Tetap saja..." Eijun kembali menyimpan saputangan ke tempat semula tanpa menatap Miyuki. Apalagi dengan jarak yang cukup dekat seperti ini.

"Setelah dari Animate, biar kupilihkan tempat makan siang yang enak. Bagaimana?"

Ditanya begitu, ia reflek mendongak. Tapi dirinya segera mengalihkan pandangan. "_Un_."

Tangan kiri Miyuki melingkar di atas bahu, membawa Eijun ke dalam pelukannya secara tidak langsung. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah serangan tidak terduga dari pria tersebut mendarat di kening Eijun, diikuti kekehan khasnya. "Ternyata Mochi tidak salah pilih."

_Huh?_ "Ka-kau—! Apa yang—"

"—_maa maa_, ciuman di kening itu hal wajar untuk pasangan, Eijun-kun."

"Sejak kapan kita jadi pasangan!?"

"Hahahaha!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like this Flash Flash our summer signal are shining**  
**Our throbbing heart are dance**  
**With you dyed in sunset**  
**I realized that I was in love with you**

**The beginning of Summer**  
**Nobody can stop us now**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah makan siang, dilanjut jalan-jalan keliling kota, mereka pun berakhir dengan duduk di pinggir sungai yang cukup sepi. Kedua mata Kazuya tak pernah lepas dari sosok pemuda itu. Teman kencan atau bisa dibilang _calon_ pasangannya tersebut tampak fokus memandangi genangan air layaknya seekor beruang hutan menanti ikan salmon yang melompat dari air. Ia menengok ke kanan, tempat dua sarung tangan _baseball_ serta bola putih diletakkan.

Berkat informasi detail yang didapat dari teman sekaligus sekretarisnya, Nabe, barang-barang tersebut disimpan Kazuya dalam bagasi mobil. Tentu yang menyiapkannya adalah manajer pribadi (atau bisa disebut juga _bodyguard_-nya?), Mochi. Tanpa saran mereka, mungkin saat ini dirinya sudah berpisah dengan Eijun.

Ternyata benar kata Mochi, anak ini terlalu keras kepala. Hingga detik ini, tak ada tanda-tanda Eijun menyetujui kontrak. Sejak mereka bertemu pagi tadi pun, _mood_-nya tidak tentu. Kadang senang, kadang kesal, dan sedetik kemudian bersikap imut. Beruntung dirinya punya jantung yang kuat, kalau tidak, pasti Kazuya sudah mati karena serangan jantung. Dan jika mereka berdua tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sepanjang hari ini, ia pasti sudah jadi bahan tertawaan.

"_Akhirnya datang juga hari di mana seorang Miyuki Kazuya bisa ditaklukan? Hyahaha!"_

"_Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan dengan Sawamura-kun, ckckck."_

Kazuya menghela napas seraya berbaring dengan kedua tangan dijadikan bantal. Matanya terpejam. Semilir angin musim panas terasa menyejukkan hati dan pikiran. Tidur sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah?

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipi kirinya. Sontak Kazuya terlonjak kaget dengan posisi setengah bangkit. Suara protesnya kemudian teredam oleh seruan panik yang lain. Belum sempat pemilik seruan tersebut bergerak, tangan kirinya reflek menahan. Sama-sama, mereka melihat bola putih menggelinding hingga masuk ke dalam sungai. Matanya pun melirik, Eijun sudah memasang wajah cemberut lucu.

"Sayang banget, padahal masih mau main!"

"Siapa suruh mengagetkanku?"

"Kok malah menyalahkanku!?"

Sepertinya Kazuya sudah berada dalam batasnya. Tanpa meminta izin, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Eijun. Terdengar suara protes namun sengaja diabaikan. Senyum mengembang di wajah karena pemuda itu tidak benar-benar menolaknya.

Lagi, benda dingin ditempelkan di pipi. Eijun memberikan sekaleng minuman isotonik. Ia mengubah posisi sehingga bisa melihat wajahnya dari bawah. Tanpa ada niat untuk bangkit, Kazuya membuka kaleng tersebut sambil tiduran. Sedikit demi sedikit isinya tersalurkan ke tubuh. Matanya benar-benar terasa berat karena terpaan angin ke wajahnya. Berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk, Kazuya memilih untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kencan hari ini?"

Eijun tampak berpikir sebentar. "Biasa."

"Eeeh? Hanya 'biasa'?"

"Memang kata apa lagi yang ingin kau dengar, Ossan?"

Kazuya tidak bisa menahan tawa hambar (karena kantuknya) lagi. "Umurku masih empat puluh. Selisih kita hanya dua puluh tahun," balasnya tidak terima.

"Tetap saja sudah om-om."

"Kenyataan pahit."

"Apa kau _lolishoutacon_?"

"...pertanyaan dari mana itu?"

Kepala Eijun menunduk. Matahari senja menyinari sebagian wajahnya. Meskipun terasa berat, Kazuya berusaha tetap terjaga. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan momen di mana Sawamura Eijun mulai membuka diri, membiarkannya kenal lebih dekat pada sosoknya yang bagai mentari.

"Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau minta aku jadi pacarmu," jawab pemuda itu.

Tangan kanan Kazuya menyentuh pipi Eijun. Ia pun tertawa karena tubuhnya menegang. "Hmm, sepertinya aku jadi _shoutacon_ untukmu saja, Eijun-kun. Kukuku."

"Hei! Aku bertanya serius!"

"Aku menjawabnya duarius."

Mendadak Eijun berdiri. Belakang kepala Kazuya langsung mengenai rumput. Ia meringis pelan lalu duduk dan menatap calonnya sebal. Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidah sambil berkacak pinggang sebelum berbalik menuju mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk menghentikannya..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Until when we keep going?**  
**What kind future to face?**  
**When with you I can know it**  
**That is what I feel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini Eijun mendapat _shift_ tambahan di _konbini_ tempatnya bekerja selama setahun terakhir. Seki izin karena sakit, tentu dengan senang hati ia menerima tawaran untuk menggantikannya. Asou dan Shirasu merasa sangat terbantu. Saat hari berubah jadi petang, Asada datang menggantikan Asou sementara Shirasu sebagai kepala manajer sibuk mengecek barang persediaan di ruang penyimpanan.

Di sinilah Eijun berada. Menunggu para pelanggan yang ingin membayar barang belanjaannya dari belakang meja kasir. Asada terlihat me-_restock_ rak mie instan.

Ia keluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Pemuda itu menghela napas lelah begitu melihat tak ada notifikasi pesan atau panggilan masuk. Tanpa sadar mulutnya mengerucut. Kali ini Eijun putuskan untuk ambil langkah. Berpikir sebentar, rangkaian kata pun terbentuk dalam balon dialog di aplikasi LINE Chat.

'_Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku ingin kembalikan jaket dan menagih kencan kedua, humph!__'_

Kanji baca muncul kemudian. _Ternyata dia tidak sibuk... _

_Ugh, rasa khawatirku sia-sia sepertinya._

"Baru hari Minggu kemarin bertemu. Sekarang sudah kangen?"

Ponsel berharganya hampir jatuh kalau saja tangannya tidak reflek menangkap sebelum benar-benar menghantam lantai. Eijun sontak menatap sumber suara. Sosok yang sudah tiga hari ini menghilang tanpa kabar (karena sebelum kencan pertama mereka, setidaknya ia akan dapat satu pesan setiap harinya) kini sudah berdiri dengan ekspresi menyebalkan seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi tunggu. Matanya menyipit, mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah pria itu. "Miyuki-san, apa kau sakit?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. "Hanya lelah dan butuh isi daya," jawabnya ringan.

"Yakin? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Eijun minta konfirmasi.

Miyuki mengangguk sekali. Tangan kanannya mendorong sebungkus roti tawar, mesis rasa coklat, dan keju batangan. Ketika ia mulai menghitung belanjaannya, Eijun sesering mungkin melirik. Ia tidak yakin kalau pria di hadapannya sehat. Sejak tadi pun sepertinya Miyuki terlihat memaksakan diri untuk bicara dan terus saja menatap ke bawah. Tangan pria itu di atas meja kasir juga seolah sedang menahan berat tubuh.

Rasa cemas benar-benar menyelimuti hati Eijun. "Apa kau ke sini sendiri?"

"Ada _body_—ehem, asisten pribadiku di mobil."

_Tidak salah lagi, orang ini memang sakit. _Eijun menyebut jumlah harga belanjaan kemudian memperhatikan setiap pergerakannya dengan was-was. Tangan kanan yang tadi seperti menyangga tubuh kini bergerak mengambil dompet dari saku celana belakang. Tubuh Miyuki terhuyung namun reflek tangan itu kembali menahan tubuh supaya tidak terbentuk meja kasir.

"MIYUKI-SAN!" Eijun buru-buru keluar dan membantunya bangkit.

Di saat lemah begitu, Miyuki masih berusaha seperti biasa tertawa walau terdengar parau. "Haaah... jadi berantakan deh, rencananya."

"Kau bicara apa, sih!?" marah Eijun. "Asada! Aku pergi ke depan sebentar!"

"_Ha-hai_, Sawamura-senpai!" balas sang junior.

Eijun memeriksa suhu dengan menempelkan punggung tangan kiri. Panas. _Dasar om-om satu ini... _"Apa kau sanggup berjalan?"

Dalam pelukannya, Miyuki menggeleng pelan seraya memberikan ponsel. Pegangannya di seragam bagian pinggang Eijun menguat, diikuti napasnya yang memburu mengenai leher. "Tekan angka dua..." bisiknya.

Nama Kuramochi Youichi muncul di layar. "Kuramochi-san! Cepat masuk ke _konbini_!" sergap Eijun sebelum pihak lain berucap.

Pria lain dengan lengan kemeja putih digulung hingga siku datang. Sambil menggerutu pada Miyuki, mereka memapahnya sampai ke dalam mobil. Pria itu tersenyum pada Eijun setelah menelpon seseorang yang kemungkinan adalah dokter pribadi Miyuki. "Tenang saja, dia hanya kelelahan," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Apa hal ini sering terjadi, Kuramochi-san?"

"Lumayan. Si brengsek ini kadang lupa waktu kalau ada banyak kerjaan."

Sebelum pintu mobil ditutup, Eijun menatap ekspresi Miyuki yang terlihat kesakitan. "_Ano_, Kuramochi-san! Apa aku... boleh menjenguknya?" tanyanya meminta izin.

Ekspresi si asisten berubah jadi sama menyebalkannya dengan sang majikan. "Hyahaha! Mungkin dia akan mati bahagia kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya, bocah!"

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku tidak berbahaya!" balas Eijun, merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Whooops~ Bukan begitu maksudku, bodoh." Kuramochi geleng-geleng kepala, terlihat tidak berdaya dengan keadaan. "Kau tahu sendiri dia ingin jadi pacarmu. Jelas, Miyuki akan senang kalau kau perhatian padanya," jelasnya.

"Bo—! Maaf deh, aku tidak peka!" sarkas Eijun.

Lagi, Kuramochi tertawa seperti seekor hyena. "Oke, kutunggu sampai kau datang."

Belum sempat membalas, sosoknya sudah berjalan memutari mobil untuk duduk di kursi pengemudi. Mesin dinyalakan dan mata Eijun terus mengikuti ke mana mobil itu bergerak. Ia membungkukkan badan, entah kenapa ingin sekali berucap terima kasih pada Kuramochi yang terlihat peduli dengan Miyuki sepenuh hati. Mulut dan tubuhnya bergetar. Perasaannya tidak enak, bahkan sejak melihat wajah pucat pria tersebut.

Meski gelisah, ia tetap bisa merasakan setitik rasa yang lain. Rasa cemas yang tidak asing. Seolah ini bukanlah yang pertama kali dirinya melihat Miyuki selemah itu.

Eijun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan anehnya terhadap kejadian barusan. Asada dan Shirasu sudah berdiri di dekat kasir dengan ekspresi cemas. Dirinya ingin bilang semua baik-baik saja sambil menyengir bodoh seperti biasa, namun rasanya sulit. Otot wajahnya seolah tak bisa digerakkan dan ia hanya bisa menarik ujung bibir secara paksa sebelum menunduk.

"Pergilah menyusulnya, Sawamura. Kau mengkhawatirkannya, kan?"

Mendengar suara manajernya yang lembut serta perhatian itu, Eijun sedikit merasa tenang. Ia tidak ingin bercerita apapun dan bersyukur, mereka tidak mengungkit lebih jauh tentang hubungannya dengan salah satu orang terkaya di negara ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, Eijun ganti pakaian lalu pamit.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Miyuki, otaknya masih berusaha mencari arti dari apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Ia sering dibilang bodoh karena terlalu lama mencerna keadaan. Tapi dirinya tidak sebodoh itu, terkadang ia bisa menyadari sesuatu yang sering dilewatkan orang lain. Eijun tidak meminta mereka untuk memahami jalan pikirannya, namun mengetahui ada seseorang yang mau mendengar semua ocehannya berjam-jam itu sudah membuatnya senang.

Dan Miyuki melakukannya.

_Apa perasaan ini adalah semacam keinginan untuk balas budi?_

Tangannya menarik rem, menghentikan laju sepeda di tengah-tengah jalan perumahan. Ia menarik napas, membuangnya perlahan lewat mulut. Kepalanya lalu mendongak dan melihat langit malam penuh bintang.

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At the start and end of the day**  
**I softly hold you tight and smell your sweet scent**  
**As my feeling melting**  
**I blame it on heat (Yeah)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kazuya tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah meminta Mochi mengantarnya ke _konbini_ tempat Eijun bekerja paruh waktu. Setelah itu, kemungkinan dirinya mencapai batas dan tak sadarkan diri di depan pemuda ini. Membayangkan kejadian tersebut membuat Kazuya pasrah karena sudah memperlihatkan keadaannya yang lemah pada Eijun.

Padahal dirinya sudah bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi...

Tubuh kecil dalam rengkuhannya bergerak. Kazuya tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda yang kini memakai masker sedikit meringkuk sambil mendekatkan tubuh padanya. Aah... Ia tak ingin memikirkan reaksi apa yang didapat ketika Eijun bangun nanti dan mendapati keadaan mereka sekarang yang tertidur berpelukan begini.

"Nii...chan..." Bisikan itu sukses membuatnya menahan napas.

"Eijun?" Kazuya memanggilnya dengan nada serak.

"...jangan pergi..."

Pelukan dieratkan. Kedua alis Eijun yang sempat mengkerut perlahan mulai mengendur. Ia tak tahu harus berucap apa dan hanya mencium pemuda tersebut di pelipis kiri yang berada paling dekat dengan jangkauan bibirnya.

"Selamat tidur, Ei-chan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WAAA—!" _Bruk!_

_Twitch_. Nah, kan. Kazuya perlahan membuka mata lalu menutupnya lagi secara reflek karena merasa silau. Sinar matahari pagi masuk ke kamarnya dari celah-celah gorden. Ringisan pelan tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya masih lemas. Ingin bangkit dan duduk pun sulit. "Eijun-kun...?" Setidaknya Kazuya masih bisa bersuara.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!" Dengan cepat, Eijun berdiri.

"Serius—uhuk, uhuk!"

Pemuda bermasker itu menyodorkan segelas air mineral. Kazuya menerimanya sambil dibantu merubah posisi jadi duduk. Eijun meletakkan bantal di belakang tubuhnya supaya ia tidak bersandar sepenuhnya pada _dashboard_ kasur yang keras.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku merepotkanmu," ucap Kazuya setelah meminum air hingga tandas.

Menolak bersitatap dengannya, Eijun pun membalas, "Aku tak bisa membiarkan orang sakit di hadapanku begitu saja. Tidak perlu meminta maaf begitu, Miyuki-san."

_Tidak berubah, ya? _Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum dan membuat calonnya terperangah.

"Aa! Kau tersenyum!" seru Eijun dengan mata bulat besarnya yang berkerlap-kerlip.

"_Baaaka_, tentu saja aku bisa tersenyum!" ucapnya. Buru-buru Kazuya mencari topik lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian tamu spesialnya. "Apa hari ini kau ada jadwal kuliah?"

Beruntung, umpannya termakan. "Tidak. Shirasu-san juga meliburkanku."

_Shirasu-san?_ "Ah, manajer di _konbini_?"

Kepala Eijun mengangguk seraya melepas masker. Pemuda itu tampak kesulitan bernapas namun harus memaksakan diri memakainya supaya tidak tertular. "Semalam aku sudah buatkan bubur. Biar kupanaskan dulu, tapi sebelum itu aku harus memeriksa suhu tubuhmu," ucapnya diikuti pergerakan tubuh yang cepat. Tiba-tiba termometer sudah ditaruh di ketiaknya.

Tanpa protes Kazuya membiarkannya melepas kompres yang tertempel di kening. Handuk putih dimasukkan ke dalam baskom lalu ia pun pergi keluar kamar bersama gelas yang dipakainya tadi. Tak lama kemudian, Eijun kembali dengan nampan berisi gelas bersih dan seteko air mineral. Kazuya tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya. "Kau sudah memenuhi syarat jadi istri ideal, loh."

"Hmm..." Eijun mengambil termometer.

"Bukan istri ideal pada umumnya, maksudku."

"Hmm." Mata cokelat keemasannya fokus pada angka di layar kecil termometer.

"Tapi jadi istri yang ideal untukku."

Kali ini tak ada sahutan dari pemuda tersebut. Namun semenit kemudian, Eijun tiba-tiba berdiri tegak dan berbalik. Ia berusaha menahan tawa ketika menangkap rona merah menjalar dari pipi, telinga, hingga ke belakang leher. "Di-diam di sana! Biar kubawakan bubur!" serunya sebelum lari keluar kamar.

Terdengar suara getaran dari atas nakas. Kazuya mengambil ponselnya yang menunjukkan adanya pesan dari Nabe. _'Istirahatlah sampai sembuh. Aku dan Mochi yang akan _handle_ pekerjaanmu hari ini. P.S. Titip salam terima kasihku pada Sawamura Eijun ;)'_

"Pasti Mochi sudah cerita..." lirihnya pasrah.

Eijun kembali dengan semangkuk bubur.

Kazuya tertawa pelan melihat wajah memerahnya disertai bibir yang mengerucut. "Sepertinya kau sukses membuat buburnya, Eijun-kun," ucapnya.

"Hei! Apa kau meremehkan keahlian memasakku!?"

"Oh? Bukannya kau tidak bisa memasak?"

"Se-setidaknya aku bisa memasak bubur dengan benar."

"Hahaha! _Yappari_~"

"AAAAA! _MOU_! Aku pulang!"

Semangkuk bubur langsung berpindah tangan. Reflek Kazuya menahannya dengan tangan kanan. Meski bisa dilepas, sepertinya pemuda itu juga merasa tidak tega meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya kepayahan.

Ia melihat Eijun berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya walau sia-sia.

"Untuk kencan kedua, temani aku seharian di sini, ya?"

"...aku menolak."

_Ditolak lagi..._ Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan jiwanya di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai sesulit ini mendekati Eijun? Tidak ingin memaksa, Kazuya melepas pegangannya. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Kau mungkin bodoh, tapi yang namanya penyakit demam, kau bisa saja tertular kalau terlalu lama di dekatku," ucapnya bermaksud meminta pemuda itu pergi.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" sanggah Eijun sambil berbalik menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Lupakan penawaranku tadi. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Maksudku—!"

"—tidak perlu cemas. Tapi terima kasih sudah merawat—"

"—JANGAN MENYELA KALAU ORANG INGIN BICARA!"

Dalam sekejap Kazuya merasa telinganya tuli mendadak. Mereka saling tatap dan begitu napas Eijun mulai tenag, ia pun kembali bersuara, "O-oke. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Lupakansoalkencandanbiarkanakudisinisampaikausembuh!"

"...hah? Bicaramu terlalu cepat, Eijun-kun!"

"Masa bodo! Aku tak ingin mengulangnya!"

Energi Kazuya sepertinya benar-benar habis setelah matanya mengikuti pergerakan Eijun yang entah akan melakukan apa di luar kamar. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah benda yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. Bubur sederhana tanpa suiran daging ayam favoritnya. Namun dirinya bisa merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupinya walau hanya dengan melihat saja.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Our hearts Flash Flash we flap our wings**  
**Want to illuminate an unknown world to everyone yet**  
**With you I won't forget this moments**  
**All thought that's I want to tell you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hei! Kau masih sakit! Tidur di kamar sana!"

"_Yada yadaaa_~ Aku tak mungkin mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini~"

Eijun merengut kemudian kembali membaca salah satu novel misteri koleksinya. Dari atas pangkuan pemuda tersebut, Kazuya memperhatikan. Rona merah jelas terlihat di pipi namun Eijun berusaha mengabaikannya seolah ia tidak ada. Iseng, badannya dibiarkan membelakangi tv lalu memeluk pinggang calon pasangannya. Suara protes terdengar tapi jelas sekali sikapnya tidak melewati batas.

_Rasanya tak ingin hari ini berakhir..._

"Malam ini juga jangan pulang, ya?" pinta Kazuya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Besok pagi aku ada kelas," tolak pemuda itu tegas.

"Kalau begitu biar kuantar besok pagi ke apartemenmu lalu ke kampus." Kazuya mendongak, menatapnya penuh harap. "Ya? Pulangnya pun akan kujemput," tambahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu sebelum Eijun mendengus pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Oh ayolah~ Temani om yang lemah satu ini, yaaa?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat."

"Aku akan benar-benar pulih kalau kau mau menginap lagi malam ini."

"Kenapa sikapmu saat sakit jadi semakin menyebalkan begini, sih?"

"Terima kasih!"

"Bukan pujian!"

Untuk pertama kali sejak pagi tadi, Kazuya tertawa lepas. Suaranya teredam karena kepalanya sengaja dibenamkan pada kain halus yang dipakai Eijun. Tubuh itu sukses merinding sebelum menyuarakan protes ("Hei! Hentikan! Geli!"). Tentu Kazuya tidak membiarkannya meski didorong agar bisa terlepas dari cengkeramannya.

_Setelah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun, mana mungkin kulepas_, pikir pria tersebut.

"Miyuki-san, apa kita pernah bertemu dulu?"

Tawanya langsung terhenti, digantikan dengan suasana _awkward_.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Kazuya balik sambil menghindari tatapan lawan bicara.

"Ada fotoku di dalam lemarimu."

Kedua tangan Kazuya mengepal tanpa ada keinginan melepas pelukannya. Ia merasa tangan lain mengusap belakang kepalanya pelan. Sejujurnya Kazuya belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini. Dalam hati berharap Eijun mau mengerti dan tidak membahasnya sekarang.

"Err, kau bukan _stalker_-ku, kan?"

"...bukan."

"Oh..."

"Hmm." Perlahan tubuhnya bangkit tanpa sedikit melihat ke arah Eijun. Senyum tipis muncul. Jemari tangan kanannya menyisir rambut ke belakang. "Kurasa memang lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang, Eijun-kun. Maaf sudah membiarkanmu melihat sikapku yang kekanakkan," ucapnya pelan.

Kali ini tubuh pemuda itu yang bersandar pada punggungnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang."

Kazuya berbalik badan tepat ketika Eijun ingin menarik diri. Sekali lagi ia menahan pemuda tersebut dan menariknya hingga berada dalam pelukan. Wangi daun mint yang sama dengan samponya tercium dari rambut Eijun.

"Mi-Miyuki-san...?"

"Kau pasti masih kaget dan belum siap mendengarnya." _Begitu juga denganku._

"...baiklah, aku takkan bertanya lagi."

Matanya terpejam. Hatinya terasa berat mengingat kenangan lama yang lusa kemarin ia temukan. Kenangannya bersama Eijun kecil.

_Aku harus menghentikannya._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your various reasons**  
**I surely known you still remember it**  
**You're the most important**  
**That's never change**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sejujurnya Kazuya tidak ingin mengingat masa pahit itu. Dari empat musim pun dirinya paling benci musim panas karena tersimpan banyak kenangan. Kejadian beruntun yang membuat kehidupannya semakin terpuruk. Dimulai dari kepergian sang ibu untuk selamanya akibat sakit keras, sekitar seminggu kemudian ia jadi korban percobaan pembunuhan oleh salah satu anggota keluarga besar yang dibutakan harta.

Ia yang baru beranjak dewasa mulai masuk ke dalam dunia hitam itu, di mana manusia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang. Meskipun terikat darah, mereka tidak segan-segan menghilangkan nyawa anggota keluarga sendiri. Kazuya pun sadar, hidup sebagai seorang Miyuki sangat berat.

Umurnya masih pertengahan 20 tahun, Kazuya resmi diangkat jadi manajer keuangan di perusahaan keluarganya. Tanpa sengaja ia menangkap basah pamannya sedang diskusi dengan seseorang di telepon tentang aliran dana pemasukan perusahaan. Itulah awal mula dirinya berakhir di desa terpencil dalam Prefektur Nagano.

Pepatah bilang, "ada hikmah di balik sebuah bencana".

Sekarang ia percaya dengan pepatah tersebut.

Kazuya berusaha melarikan diri setelah mobilnya masuk jurang dan meledak. Tidak peduli tubuhnya yang terasa sakit maupun darah bercucuran di kepalanya, ia pun berjalan tanpa arah menjauhi TKP. Ketika matanya melihat pematang sawah di mana-mana, Kazuya tahu dirinya sudah aman. Ia berbalik badan, melihat kepulan asap membumbung tinggi di tengah-tengah hutan.

Dengan begini, pasti para pembunuh bayaran akan menduga misi mereka berhasil. Langkah kakinya terseok-seok sambil memegang kepala yang berdenyut tidak karuan. Kazuya putuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di bawah tiang listrik. Ia pun tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

Ketika dirinya membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihat adalah sepasang mata cokelat keemasan tengah menatapnya dari atas kepala. Kazuya kaget tapi pemilik mata itu sudah kabur entah ke mana. Sekilas ia menangkap sosok anak kecil menghilang di balik pintu sebelum meringis kesakitan.

"Kaachan! Dia sudah bangun!"

"Eijun! Sudah dibilangin berapa kali, jangan masuk ke ruangan itu!"

"Dia sudah sadar?"

Derap langkah cepat terdengar mendekat. Siapapun itu pasti orang yang sudah membawa dan menyelamatkannya. Ia berusaha bangkit karena merasa tidak enak hati.

"He-hei! Jangan memaksakan diri! Berbaring saja, Nak."

Kepalanya menengok dan melihat pria tua berambut model 80-an memasuki ruangan. Kazuya menurut tanpa banyak bicara. "Ini... di mana?" tanyanya serak.

"Desa Yakumo, Prefektur Nagano. Ingat?"

Mulutnya tertutup rapat lalu mengangguk.

Pria itu menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar sekarang. Itu berarti lukamu tidak terlalu parah. Tunggu—! Apa kau ingat namamu, Anak muda?"

"...Kazuya. Namaku... Kazuya."

Mungkin sadar akan perubahan ekspresinya, pria tersebut tidak bertanya lagi.

"Touchan, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Kazuya melihat anak kecil tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung pria itu.

"Yap, sudah tidak apa-apa!" Tangannya menarik sang anak ke dalam pangkuannya. "Namaku Sawamura Eiji. Ini anakku, Eijun. Mungkin kau terbangun karena dia tidak bisa diam." Anak kecil tersebut protes karena pipinya dicubit.

"Terima kasih... sudah merawatku, Sawamura-san," ucapnya lirih.

"Un, sama-sama. Kukira tadi aku menemukan mayat, ternyata kau masih bernapas. Sungguh, pagi yang tidak menyenangkan," cerita pria itu.

"Touchan, jangan nangis!"

"Siapa yang menangis!?"

Pelan-pelan ia tertawa melihat tingkah ayah-anak di hadapannya.

"Nah, apa kau ingin makan lalu minum obat atau langsung tidur? Wajahmu masih kelelahan, mungkin tidur sebentar lagi bisa memulihkan energimu," tanyaEiji.

"Boleh aku tidur sebentar?"

"Tentu. Nanti istriku yang bangunkan jika kau masih tidur saat jam makan siang."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Eijun digendong tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari Kazuya. Anak kecil dan rasa penasarannya adalah hal yang ia hindari sebenarnya. Saat diberi ulasan senyum, Eijun justru buang muka. Tanpa disadarinya, mata cokelat keemasan itu yang akan menghantuinya tiap malam selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

Eksistensinya menjadi hal terpenting bagi seorang Miyuki Kazuya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My yearning days of your warmth of love**  
**That things always important to me**  
**It's a treasure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Kazuya terbangun karena cuitan burung di balik pintu samping rumah Sawamura. Perlahan ia bangkit lalu duduk dan melihat pintu tersebut sudah dibuka. Senyum tak bisa ditahan lagi begitu menangkap sosok Eijun yang duduk membelakanginya.

"_Ohayou_, Eijun-kun," sapa Kazuya.

Anak itu menengok dengan sepotong _sandwich_ di mulut. Kepalanya mengangguk sebelum kembali menatap ke depan.

Ia merangkak untuk mendekati Eijun. Melihat tak ada penolakan, Kazuya kemudian duduk. Anak itu terus mengunyah, sesekali membuang ujung roti yang agak keras ke kolam ikan koi. Hebatnya, meski jaraknya cukup jauh, lemparan Eijun sukses masuk. Tanpa disadari, dirinya terus memperhatikan sehingga membuat anak tersebut risih.

Tapi Eijun tidak protes. Justru tangan kecilnya menggeser sedikit piring berisi dua _sandwich_ ke arah Kazuya. "Untukku?" tanyanya.

Eijun mengangguk. "_Sandwich_-nya saja. Aku tidak mau berbagi susunya."

Kazuya mengusap kepalanya. "_Arigatou_."

"Nama Oniichan siapa?"

"Kazuya."

"Kazuya...-niichan. Kazu-niichan!"

Dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang membuat anak itu jadi hiperaktif dalam waktu singkat. Hanya dengan memperkenalkan diri, Eijun seolah sudah percaya padanya. Kazuya merasa takut dan cemas dengan kejujuran sang bocah namun rasanya juga nyaman bisa mendengar ocehannya yang tidak tentu. Tapi topik utama jelas sekali ia diceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Kata Kaachan, Kazu-niichan sakit sekali karena darahnya keluar banyak."

Penasaran, Kazuya bertanya, "Kamu tidak takut darah, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Eijun ini 'kan _hero_! Mana mungkin takut dengan darah!"

"Oh?" _Sandwich_ ia gigit seraya tersenyum. "Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kali ini wajahnya cemberut. "Oniichan tidak boleh bertanya begitu secara langsung! Itu namanya curang!" Eijun menepuk kedua tangan untuk menghilangkan rempah-rempah yang menempel di tangannya. "Tapi Eijun takkan memberitahu, fufufu~" tambahnya.

Pemakaian namanya sebagai subjek terdengar lucu. Tidak konsisten pula. Kazuya geleng-geleng kepala sambil terkekeh.

"Oniichan mau tidur lagi?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya energiku sudah kembali."

"Oh iya! Pasti Kazu-niichan haus, kan!? Biar aku ambilkan air!"

Sebelum Eijun kabur, ia menahan tangan si bocah. "Tidak perlu. Biar Oniichan sendiri yang mengambilnya karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan orang tuamu," ucapnya.

Sama-sama, mereka menyusuri koridor menuju ruang makan. Anehnya, Eijun tidak berkata apapun. Terdengar suara tiga orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dan menyebut namanya. Kazuya langsung berhenti melangkah. Rasa takut dan tidak nyaman kembali memenuhi hati. Biar bagaimanapun dirinya hanya orang asing. Pastilah ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Apa tidak ada info orang hilang, Anata?"

"Tidak. Tapi polisi setempat berasumsi Kazuya-kun adalah korban mobil di hutan itu."

"Astaga... Benar juga. Beruntung, lukanya tidak parah."

"Untuk sementara waktu, Kazuya-kun dibiarkan tinggal di sini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa berjalan dengan benar."

Suara batuk serak terdengar. "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Mungkin ada alasan lain yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Dan itu bukan hak kita untuk ikut campur urusannya. Yang terpenting kita sudah membantu semampu kita. Sisanya serahkan pada Kazuya-kun sendiri." Suara kakek-kakek itu kini tertawa. "Toh, Eijun terlihat senang karena akhirnya dapat seorang kakak, meski hanya sebentar," tambahnya.

Tangan kecil Eijun mengeratkan genggamannya. Kazuya menengok dan tersenyum. Tanpa peringatan, sang anak melepas genggaman mereka lalu masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

"Oh? Sudah selesai sarapannya?"

"Jangan bicarakan orang lain di belakangnya, dong! Kasihan, Kazu-niichan!"

Kazuya hanya menepuk jidat. Nyonya Sawamura kemudian memanggilnya. Tapi ia tidak disapa dengan tatapan bersalah karena sudah ketahuan membicarakannya diam-diam. Mereka justru hanya tersenyum dan bersikap seolah kejadian barusan tidak ada.

"Anak muda, kami tidak bermaksud buruk," ucap Sawamura Eitoku, kakek Eijun.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti, Ojiisan." Kazuya tersenyum.

Nyonya Sawamura yang bernama Yoshino memangku anaknya seraya mengambilkan sebuah apel. "Kami sempat kehilangan Eijun tahun lalu, makanya mungkin saja sekarang orang tuamu cemas karena tak ada kabar," jelasnya.

Sekali lihat, ia tahu kejadian itu cukup menyedihkan. Kedua mata Yoshino terlihat berkaca-kaca ketika mencium puncak kepala Eijun. Hal miris adalah anak itu sepertinya tidak ingat atau tidak paham betapa cemasnya mereka yang hampir kehilangannya.

Matanya menatap sendu pada segelas air mineral di hadapannya sebelum berucap, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin ayahku sedang mengurus semuanya. Bisa dibilang, mungkin aku lebih aman berada di sini sampai kondisi di rumah kembali tenang." Kazuya mengusap leher belakang, kebiasaannya ketika berada dalam suasana yang tidak nyaman. "Mm, maaf. Aku tak bisa bercerita banyak. Tapi kuharap, Sawamura-san mau mengizinkanku tinggal untuk sementara waktu," mohonnya seraya membungkukkan badan dengan posisi duduk.

"Tentu, Kazuya-kun. Kau bisa tinggal sampai kapanpun yang kau mau," jawab Eiji.

"Itu berarti Kazu-niichan tidak pulang!?"

"Bukan tidak pulang, tapi belum, sayangku."

Entah kenapa pandangannya mengabur. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan persisnya bisa seemosional ini sejak ibunya meninggal. Bahkan di hari itu pun dirinya tidak menangis. Kazuya buru-buru menghapus cairan bening tersebut (walau tidak bisa menutupi suara isakan pertama) sebelum kembali duduk dengan tegak. Eijun yang berada di seberangnya sedang memperhatikan. Ekspresi bingungnya berubah jadi cerah.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar hingga gigi putihnya terlihat.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_..." lirih Kazuya sambil membalas senyum polos Eijun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good morning for the sun**  
**Good night for the moon**  
**"See you tomorrow"**  
**I still can say it to this world**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kehidupannya di Nagano bersama keluarga Sawamura bisa dibilang adalah kenangan terindah yang pernah ia dapat. Seumur hidup, seorang Miyuki Kazuya yang selalu dimanja kini harus bisa melakukan banyak hal, terutama di depan Eijun. Secara sepihak, anak itu sudah mencap dirinya sebagai kakak. Kazuya tidak mempermasalahkannya tapi ia sukses dibuat kewalahan setiap hari. Sekarang dirinya pun paham, seberapa beratnya tugas seorang kakak.

"Kazu-niichan! Lihat, ada tanuki!"

Matanya melotot karena Eijun berusaha mendekati hewan tersebut. "Eijun-kun!"

Anak itu berhenti dan menengok. Tapi perhatiannya kembali pada tanuki yang kemudian masuk ke semak-semak. "AAAAA! Dia kabur! Oniichan menyebalkan!"

Setelah tinggal seminggu di sini, Kazuya sudah bisa membantu semampunya di kebun milik Sawamura yang berada di atas pegunungan. Tubuhnya juga sudah kuat menggendong Eijun yang kini meronta minta diturunkan. Saat adik adopsi(?)nya mulai tenang, jarinya mencubit hidung anak itu. Suara protes dan jarinya hampir digigit jadi balasannya. Tapi setelah itu, kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk leher Kazuya. Hal ini menjadi kebiasaan mereka sekarang.

"Aw~ Kalian sudah kembali," ucap Yoshino seraya bergantian menggendong Eijun.

"_Tadaima_," salam Kazuya yang dibalas '_okaeri_' oleh sang nyonya.

"Mau makaaan!" rengek bocah itu setelah perutnya berbunyi cukup keras.

Mereka tertawa. Kazuya belum pernah bertemu orang seperti anak ini. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari kotornya tanah serta keringat yang menempel pada kausnya. Suara ibu dan anak itu kembali terdengar dari arah ruang makan setelah mandi.

Eijun tampak kesulitan mengambil minum. Ibunya justru pura-pura tidak melihat. Kazuya yang kasihan pun mengangkatnya hingga anak itu berada di pangkuannya. Tidak lupa ia ambilkan gelas yang dimaksud. Selama tinggal di sini memang kursi Eijun menjadi tempat dirinya duduk. Tentu si bocah duluan yang berinisiatif di hari kedua ia tinggal. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke arah Kazuya, memberi gestur minta diangkat. Sejak malam itu, mereka jadi tak terpisahkan. Tidur pun maunya satu _futon_ (Eijun mengancam dengan ekspresi ingin menangis).

Kalau ditanya siapa raja yang berkuasa di rumah ini, pasti jawabannya Sawamura Eijun.

Yoshino menghela napas. "Kenapa tubuhmu tidak besar-besar ya, Eijun?"

"Sepertinya tubuh Eijun-kun malah melebar, bukan tambah tinggi," balas Kazuya jahil. Tangan kanannya tidak tinggal diam, mencubit pipi sang bocah. "Lihat, pipimu makin berisi."

"Iiiiih! Kazu-niichan berisik!" seru Eijun sambil menepis tangan kakaknya.

"Hmm, mungkin Eijun harus berhenti makan makaroni, deh."

Ucapan ibunya sukses membuat Eijun syok. Suara sendok jatuh terdengar kemudian. Kazuya tidak sanggup menahan tawanya. Makaroni sekarang sudah menjadi cemilan favorit Eijun. Bagi anak kecil, dijauhkan dari sesuatu yang disukai bisa membuatnya menangis seharian. Dan mungkin ini berlaku juga pada orang dewasa. Misalnya saat menyukai seseorang lalu harus menjaga jarak demi keselamatan orang yang disuka?

Aa, ia tak ingin membayangkannya.

Di tengah kegiatan makan siang, telepon rumah berdering. Yoshino mengelap tangan setelah membuat _bento_ untuk suami dan mertuanya yang masih bekerja di sawah atau kebun. Kazuya sempat menawarkan diri namun ditolak.

Selang satu menit kemudian, wanita itu kembali dan tersenyum. "Ada telpon untukmu."

Kazuya tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. "_Hai, arigatou_."

Ketika ia ingin mengangkat Eijun, si bocah menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan, mungkin anak ini sadar tentang kondisinya. Kazuya menyempatkan diri mengacak rambut cokelat gelapnya yang terasa halus di tangan sebelum pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Halo, ini dengan Kazuya," sapanya.

Helaan napas lega terdengar. _"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."_

"Ya, aku sudah bisa membantu mereka di kebun." Kazuya tertawa kecil saat matanya menangkap sosok Eijun mengintip dari balik tembok. "Bagaimana keadaan di sana, Otousan?"

"_Semuanya sudah selesai. Perusahaan dan Otousan pribadi sudah menuntut pamanmu atas tindakan penyalahgunaan dana dan percobaan pembunuhan. Hari Selasa minggu depan dia akan menjalani sidang."_ Ayahnya diam sebentar, seolah menimbang sesuatu untuk dikatakan. _"Otousan tahu kau mulai nyaman tinggal dengan keluarga Sawamura, tapi tempatmu bukanlah di sana, Kazuya."_

Kedua matanya terpejam. Rasanya berat ketika memikirkan ia akan pergi dari sini. Kazuya meminta si bocah yang kembali mengintip itu untuk mendekat.

"_Kau harus kembali sebelum hari persidangan,"_ perintah sang ayah.

Ia hanya membalas dengan gumaman sambil memeluk dan membawa Eijun ke atas pangkuan dengan tangan kiri. "Ada lagi?" tanyanya.

"_Tidak. Hanya itu."_

"Oke, kututup."

Sambungan diputus. Menghela napas lelah, dirinya lalu bersandar pada bahu kecil Eijun yang kegelian dengan rambutnya. Bukannya menjauh, Kazuya justru iseng menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali sehingga si bocah tertawa lepas. Tawa renyahnya berhenti saat ia membalikkan badan Eijun dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kazu-niichan... mau pulang, ya?" tanya anak itu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Oniichan pulang bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu," balas Kazuya sabar.

Kepalanya kembali mendongak. Jari kelingking teracungkan di depan wajah. "Janji?"

Walaupun ia sendiri meragukan, mungkin keadaannya tidak seberbahaya yang dipikirkan. Kazuya mengangguk seraya mengikat jari kelingking mereka. "Janji."

Sampai pagi hari sebelum dirinya pulang ke Tokyo, Eijun tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya. Mereka masih tidur di satu _futon_ malam itu. Bedanya mungkin justru Kazuya yang tidak ingin melepas sang bocah, ke mana-mana selalu menggendong atau memangkunya. Kedua orang tua Eijun terlihat menutupi wajah sembab mereka ketika mengantarnya ke depan rumah. Mochi menjadi orang yang menjemputnya di hari itu.

Dan dia juga yang membawa Sawamura Eijun kembali dalam hidupnya.

Sungguh, dunia ini penuh ketidakadilan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rhythm play that makes your body sway**  
**This what we mean by 'live now'**  
**Craved it into our hearts**  
**Let your voice out until it withered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam itu, Eijun tidak bisa tidur. Otaknya memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Miyuki di masa lalu sehingga dirinya melupakan pria tersebut. Ia ingat tak pernah jadi korban kecelakaan sampai amnesia. Sekalipun ada juga karena kena bola _baseball_.

Waktu menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Ponsel digenggam kedua tangan sambil berbaring di atas kasur. Haruichi, _roommate_-nya, masih mengetik sesuatu di kamar sebelah. Mungkin tugas laboratorium. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke balkon yang pintunya belum ditutup. Menghela napas, Eijun putuskan untuk menghubungi orang rumah. Dalam hati berharap ibunya yang mengangkat supaya dirinya bisa langsung bertanya.

_Tuuut... tuuuut... tuuuuu— "Halo? Dengan keluarga Sawamura."_

Beruntung, Dewa mengabulkan permintaannya. "Okaasan! Ini Eijun."

"_Ara? Ada apa anak Okaasan yang cengeng ini menelpon malam-malam?"_

Ia jadi berpikir ulang, apa ini keputusan yang tepat? "Tidak ada sih, hanya ingin saja."

"_Ada apa? Pasti Eijun sedang bingung, kan? Cerita pada Okaasan sini."_

Menggigit bibir bawah, Eijun putuskan untuk curhat sekarang. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Demi kehidupannya yang damai dan tentram. Ia pun mengawalinya dengan pertanyaan sambil duduk dan bersandar pada tralis balkon setinggi satu meter. Jauh dalam lubuk hati berharap apa yang dikatakan Miyuki dan foto itu tidak benar, walaupun mustahil karena jelas-jelas itu adalah foto dirinya bersama Miyuki saat ia masih kecil.

"Apa... pernah ada orang bernama Miyuki Kazuya datang ke rumah dulu?"

Pihak seberang tidak langsung menjawab. Tapi terdengar tawa lembut sang ibu. _"Kazuya-kun?"_

"Err, yang kutahu namanya sih, Miyuki Kazuya," balasnya bingung.

"_Jadi, kalian sudah bertemu lagi, ya?"_ Tanpa melihat, Eijun tahu ibunya kini sedang bernostalgia. _"Kalau maksudmu 'Kazuya', iya pernah. Dia datang ke rumah, jadi kakakmu selama kurang dari dua minggu,"_ ceritanya singkat.

Tangan kanannya mengepal. Eijun tidak terlalu ingat masa kecilnya bagaimana. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia percaya sejak dulu. Perasaan dirinya yang memiliki kakak (meski dibantah oleh orang tua dan kakeknya) dan rasa ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang entah siapa. Setiap mimpi aneh itu datang, ia ingin sekali tahu siapa sosok di hadapannya. Laki-laki tinggi dengan senyuman indah di wajah dan suara lembut yang memanggil nama Eijun.

"_Halo? Apa kau tertidur, Eijun?"_ tanya ibunya cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... hanya bingung."

"_Okaasan mengerti."_ Lagi, sang ibu tertawa. _"Kami semua pun sebenarnya bingung. Bagaimana bisa kemarin Eijun masih menangis minta 'Kazuya-niichan' kembali, tapi keesokan harinya malah bersikap tidak ingat. Padahal sudah merengek selama seminggu, loh."_

Eijun benar-benar bingung harus membalas apa. "Ugh, aku sungguh tidak ingat soal 'Kazuya-niichan'. Tapi... aku sering bermimpi orang lain memanggil namaku dan aku... memanggilnya 'Niichan'. Makanya aku sempat bertanya, 'apa aku punya kakak?' pada kalian. Lalu jawaban yang kudapat malah kalian bilang aku hanya anak satu-satunya." Ia memijat pelipis yang mulai berdenyut. "Aku tidak tahu lagi, mana yang nyata dan tidak. Maksudku, hari ini—!"

"_Eijun, tarik napas."_

Reflek, ia mengikuti perintah ibunya.

"_Buang perlahan lewat mulut. Tenangkan pikiranmu."_

Berulang kali dirinya melakukan hal itu sampai benaknya tidak berawan. Eijun menatap langit malam yang anehnya memperlihatkan banyak bintang, meski kini berada di Tokyo. "Kenapa Okaasan berbohong padaku?" Entah sejak kapan air mata sudah terbendung di sudut matanya yang perlahan mengalir ke kedua pipi. "Kenapa baru sekarang _dia_ datang?" Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat pertemuan pertamanya di café dengan Miyuki.

"_Maafkan Okaasan. Tapi kami berpikir, sebaiknya Kazuya-kun yang menyelesaikan hal ini sendiri. Kalau ditakdirkan bersama, kalian pasti bertemu lagi. Itu yang kami percaya."_

_Takdir?_ Eijun menghapus air mata dengan lengan kausnya. "Terdengar seperti kisah cinta."

"_Bukannya begitu?" _

Pertanyaan spontan sang ibu sukses membuatnya bungkam.

"_Meski ditutupi dengan hubungan kakak-adik, kami tahu ada sesuatu yang lain di antara kalian. Eijun tidak mengerti karena kamu masih sangat kecil. Mungkin Kazuya-kun sadar, dia butuh Eijun lebih dari yang diperkirakan. Tapi Okaasan tidak tahu apa yang menahannya kembali. Tugasmu adalah mencari tahu, sayang."_ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isak tangis dan ia tahu itu suara ayahnya.

"Tapi aku..."

"_Nah, ke mana Eijun yang pemberani sekarang, huuum?"_

Mulutnya terkunci rapat, takut akan sesuatu.

"_Pesan Okaasan, dengarkan penjelasannya lebih dulu. Setelahnya Eijun boleh memutuskan ingin bersamanya sebagai adik atau pasangannya."_

"Ugh, sudah kubilang—"

"—_aa! Okaasanmu ini harus mencuci alat makan. Dah, Eijunku sayang! Muach!"_

Kedua tangannya melingkari lutut, membuatnya kecil seolah berada dalam tempurung. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, namun hatinya terus memberontak ingin mendengar alasan Miyuki yang menghilang tanpa jejak dulu. Mengingkari janjinya pada Eijun kecil sampai ia putuskan sendiri untuk benar-benar melupakan eksistensi 'Kazuya-niichan'.

_Tok, tok, tok._ "Eijun-kun, aku masuk, ya."

Pintu kamar dibuka dan dirinya masih dalam posisi menyedihkan. Ia sudah tidak peduli.

"Eijun-kun? Apa yang terjadi?" Suara langkah kaki Haruichi menggema di telinganya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawabnya singkat.

"...oke, aku takkan mengganggumu lebih lama," putus Haruichi seraya menepuk bahunya. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengatasinya, Eijun-kun. Dan aku datang ke sini untuk memberimu pamflet Hanabi Matsuri."

Eijun menerima pamflet tersebut lalu tersenyum pada temannya.

"Hanabi Matsuri... huh?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback onto that day when we cried**  
**Under a meteor shower on summer's constellation**  
**Bring back on the days when I met you**  
**The sign of beginning**

**I won't forget**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak dirinya bertemu Eijun. Sakitnya memang sudah sembuh, bahkan ia bisa pergi ke kantor hari ini. Tapi sakit di hati rasanya tidak bisa sembuh dalam hitungan jam atau hari. Kazuya paham, sedikit demi sedikit harus mulai menerima kenyataan setelah pemuda itu mengetahui masa lalu mereka, meski di awal ingin merahasiakannya sampai kencan ketiga. Hal yang tidak diperkirakan adalah Eijun tetap ingin lanjut.

Bukan karena harta, melainkan ia ingin mendengar langsung cerita lengkap dari mulutnya.

Tentu Kazuya tidak menolak.

Mereka berencana akan pergi ke Hanabi Matsuri. Dan lagi-lagi, dirinya dibuat kaget karena pemuda ini malah memperkenalkannya pada teman-teman yang ikut ke sana juga. Entah hanya akting atau apa, ia bersikap Kazuya adalah teman kencannya.

Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga bertemu dengan Mochi yang datang bersama penasihat hukum perusahaan, Kominato Ryousuke. Dari awal dirinya sudah menduga dua orang ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan baru kemarin malam asisten pribadinya mengaku, mereka berdua (Kazuya dan Eijun) tidak benar-benar masuk daftar anggota aplikasi Pick Your Sugar!. Dengan alasan lelah melihat dirinya terus membujang serta kejadian tidak terduga yang membuat Mochi melihat pacarnya kenal dekat dengan Eijun, rencana ini pun dibuat.

Kazuya mengembuskan napas lelah. "Sepertinya hanya aku yang memikirkannya."

"Mana mungkin. Bocahmu hanya terlalu pintar berakting, hyahaha!"

Mengabaikan ucapan Mochi, matanya terus menatap Eijun yang sedang tertawa karena lelucon Kanemaru. "Dari dulu dia memang bisa meyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi jelas matanya berkata sebaliknya."

"Kapan kalian mau bicara empat mata?" tanya Mochi.

"Entah. Biar dia yang tentukan."

"Dasar, Ossan. Tegas sedikit, dong!" hardik asistennya.

Belum sempat membalas, lengan kirinya sudah ditarik oleh objek pembicaraan. Kazuya melihat teman-teman Eijun plus Mochi dan Ryousuke melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Kita mau ke mana, Eijun-kun?"

Lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya pasrah ditarik menjauhi keramaian Hanabi Matsuri. Ternyata dirinya dibawa ke pinggir sungai yang benar-benar sepi, tempat akhir kencan pertama mereka dulu. Tanpa bersuara, Kazuya diminta duduk menghadap sungai. Eijun tidak melepas pegangannya, pemuda itu justru semakin menempelkan tubuhnya seperti ingin memeluk tapi hanya lengannya saja sudah cukup.

Ketika Kazuya menengok, ia melihat mata Eijun terpejam rapat dengan wajah memerah. Imut. "Hei, kau tidak mabuk 'kan, Eijun-kun?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Ugh, berisik! Biarkan begini sebentar!"

"_Yes, Your Highness_."

"Kazu-niichan..."

Jantungnya berdenyut, rasa sesak itu muncul lagi. Perasaan yang sama ketika dirinya dijemput oleh Mochi, meninggalkan Nagano dan kenangan manisnya bersama Eijun kecil. Kazuya yang tidak mampu menahan rasa haru hanya bisa memberi ciuman di mahkota kepala pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Eijun yang sudah basah karena air mata. "Aaaaah... aku membuatmu menangis lagi, huh? Kakak macam apa aku ini?" gumamnya pasrah.

"Kau bukan kakak kandungku, sih!"

"Gawat malah kalau aku jadi kakak kandungmu."

"Ugh, brengsek."

Kekehan meluncur dari bibirnya. "Aku takkan berani mengencanimu, tahu."

Kepala Eijun mendongak. Di tempat yang minim pencahayaan, Kazuya bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah pemuda tersebut. Kening mereka saling bersentuhan, namun mata Eijun tampak tidak ingin menatapnya balik.

"Maaf, aku melupakanmu," lirih Eijun.

_Jadi, dia benar-benar lupa tentangku?_

"Aku tidak ingat apa yang membuatku bisa melupakanmu seminggu setelah kau pergi. Dari cerita Okaasan, sepertinya aku memberi sugesti pada diri sendiri dan..." Eijun menggeleng pelan sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Tersenyum, Kazuya memeluk balik. Tangan kiri melingkar di pinggang Eijun sementara tangan lain mengusap belakang kepalanya. Ia ingat pernah menggendong Eijun kecil dulu, berusaha menenangkannya yang bermimpi buruk dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah mendapat telpon dari sang ayah juga, mereka tidur menghadap pintu samping rumah yang dibiarkan terbuka. Walaupun tidur membelakanginya, Kazuya sadar bahu kecil itu bergetar bukan karena angin malam, melainkan menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, dirinya membawa Eijun kecil ke dalam dekapannya. Sambil mencium wangi sampo sang bocah, Kazuya menatap langit penuh bintang yang terlihat sedikit dari posisi mereka berbaring. Tiba-tiba muncul bintang jatuh.

"Wah, ada bintang jatuh. Ayo ucapkan permintaan!" ajaknya.

Kazuya tidak tahu doa apa yang diucapkan anak itu tapi keesokan harinya Eijun bisa bersikap normal. Ceria seperti biasanya dan membuat hatinya sedih. Mungkin karena masih anak kecil, jadi mudah melupakan sesuatu. Berbeda dengannya yang dilanda rasa rindu meski belum berpisah kala itu.

"Apa... kondisinya terlalu berbahaya sampai... kau tidak berkunjung ke Nagano?"

"Ya. Aku takut membahayakan keluargamu, terutama Eijunku tersayang."

Tinjuan pelan mendarat di perutnya. "Jangan bercanda!"

"…Otousan meninggal dua tahun kemudian, di saat situasi mulai stabil." Pelukannya mengerat setelah mendengar ucapan maaf dari Eijun. "Aku yang masih berduka, meski ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi tak bisa mengabaikan tugasku sebagai penerusnya," cerita Kazuya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan yaaa karena terlalu sibuk, aku benar-benar lupa janji itu. Maafkan aku."

"Kumaafkan... dengan satu syarat."

Ujung bibir Kazuya berkedut. "Kukira kita harus sepakat saling memaafkan karena sama-sama lupa?"

"Kalau tidak mau, yasudah."

"Bercanda, bercanda! Apa syaratnya?"

Pelukan mereka terlepas. Eijun menunduk sebelum kembali menatap Kazuya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. "Aku ingin kita lupakan kesepakatan kencan tiga kali ini demi kontrak dengan pihak ketiga di awal perjanjian."

_Melupakan? Bagaimana caranya? _Kazuya berusaha menetralkan ekspresi di wajahnya. "Oke."

"Tapi... aku ingin kencan untuk yang terakhir kali denganmu."

"Baiklah, kau yang tentukan tempatnya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like this Flash Flash our summer signal are shining**  
**Our throbbing heart are dance**  
**With you dyed in sunset**  
**I realized that I was in love with you**

**The beginning of Summer**  
**Nobody can stop us now**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'_Temani aku keliling Chiba besok.'_

Begitulah pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Eijun semalam. Bagaikan gadis yang dimabuk kasmara, Kazuya langsung menelpon Nabe untuk mengkosongkan jadwalnya besok. Tentu saja kena omel, termasuk dari Mochi yang sudah membatalkan janji kencan dengan Ryousuke demi menemaninya pergi ke pabrik cabang Prefektur Kyoto.

Selama perjalanan menuju halte bus, tempat pertemuannya dengan Eijun, ia diceramahi oleh asistennya itu. Tapi sayangnya, ucapan Mochi hanya masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri. Benar-benar tidak digubris. Kazuya justru fokus mencari tempat bagus yang mungkin mereka lewatkan nanti. Otaknya juga berusaha tidak mengingat bahwa ini adalah kencan terakhirnya bersama sang malaikat kecil.

Biarlah dirinya bersenang-senang dulu, sedihnya belakangan.

"Sudah sampai, nih! Cepat turun!"

"Galak banget padahal masih pagi."

"Si brengsek satu ini..."

Ketika ia menutup pintu mobil, sosok Eijun sudah terlihat sedang menunggu sambil bermain ponsel. Pakaiannya masih terlihat sederhana, kaus putih bertuliskan 'Read My Eyes' dengan tiga mata wanita di atasnya. Kazuya menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya ke toko baju terdekat karena tidak dengan warna celana jeans yang kelihatan luntur. Tapi secara keseluruhan _fashion_-nya tidak buruk. Eijun banget.

Miris rasanya begitu ingat kencan kedua. Ia berharap bisa melihat pemuda itu dengan _junbe_ malah yang dipakainya adalah kaus biasa. Oke, lupakan.

Meski jarak tinggal tiga langkah, Eijun masih menatap layar ponsel dengan alis mengkerut. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir keras, tapi tetap terlihat lucu. Kazuya mengintip dari belakang dan tak bisa menahan tawa begitu tahu mereka membaca tautan yang sama.

"UWAAAH! MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

"Pagi, Eijunku tersayang~"

Matanya membentuk mata kucing dengan pipi memerah. Gemas, tangan jahil Kazuya langsung mencubit kedua pipinya. Eijun tidak menolak dan justru mencubit balik.

Setelah mendapat dehaman dari penumpang lain, mereka pun menghentikan tingkah konyol tersebut. Ia tidak segan-segan menggamit jemari Eijun yang membalasnya sambil bersandar pada bahu. Tidak peduli dengan berbagai pasang mata menatapnya, Kazuya memimpin jalan memasuki bus tujuan akhir Chiba. Tangan mereka tidak terpisah, saling bersandar dan berbisik supaya tidak mengganggu penumpang lainnya (walau ternyata cukup membuat penumpang yang duduk di barisan terbelakang sakit mata).

Tempat pertama adalah planetarium. Hebatnya, pemuda ceria ini tidak ketiduran selama pemutaran film. Padahal biasanya ia akan terlelap karena bosan (kata Haruichi).

"Tumben tidak tidur?" tanya Kazuya sambil menuntunnya keluar auditorium.

Genggamannya mengerat. "Aku ingat pernah melihat gugusan bintang denganmu dulu."

"Ingat kita pernah lihat bintang jatuh?"

"...kapan?" tanya Eijun bingung.

"Oh, mungkin kau sudah tidur." Mengedikkan bahu, Kazuya putuskan mengalihkan topik.

Kencan mereka berlanjut ke akuarium. Eijun cerita ingin ke Chiba karena prefektur ini adalah latar tempat light novel Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru berada. Bahkan tempat yang mereka kunjungi ini menjadi tempat pernyataan cinta Yui Yuigahama, karakter favoritnya. Entah Kazuya harus cemburu atau prihatin begitu tahu perasaan gadis itu ditolak.

"Tapi rasa sakit hatiku berkurang setelah nonton anime Yagate Kimi ni Naru!"

Kali ini Kazuya yang mengeratkan genggamannya. "Anime apa itu?"

Eijun memandangi sekitar sebelum berbisik. "_Shoujo ai_. Lesbi gitu."

"Selain _shoujo manga_, kau juga melahap genre itu?" balasnya takjub. "Jangan bilang kau juga baca _shounen ai_ atau bahkan _yaoi_," curiga Kazuya.

Tubuh pemuda itu sukses membeku.

"Astaga... Eijunku sudah tidak polos lagi ternyata," ledeknya setelah melihat Eijun memerah.

"Ini juga salahmu, tahu! Kalau bukan karena mimpi aneh—"

Yakin mata Kazuya sudah menajam saat menatap pasangan kencannya. "Mimpi apa, Eijun?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Aa! Pertunjukan lumba-lumbanya sebentar lagi dimulai!"

Sampai keluar gedung utama pun ia tidak mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang mimpi yang dimaksud Eijun. Untuk makan siang, dirinya yang menentukan tempat yang menunya enak tapi tidak terlalu berkelas. Berhubung ada di _list_, mereka memilih makan di restoran seafood yang masih dalam kawasan akuarium.

Sekitar jam tiga sore, Kazuya diajak pergi ke pinggir Teluk Tokyo. Seharusnya ia sadar benda apa yang kemungkinan dibawa Eijun dalam _backpack_ yang cukup besar itu. Ya tentu saja sarung tangan _baseball_. Sambil menunggu petang, mereka malah main tangkap bola. Sesekali Eijun melempar sepenuh hati hingga bola putih tersebut hampir melewati batas yang akan berakhir jatuh ke laut kalau tidak berhasil dihentikan.

Kemudian jika salah satunya kelelahan (pastinya Kazuya karena faktor umur), pihak yang masih ingin bermain harus membelikan minuman dan cemilan (yang sekali lagi, dibayarkan oleh Kazuya). Akibat terlalu lelah, ia sempat ketiduran. Eijun langsung tertawa melihatnya yang kaget dan panik setelah dibangunkan oleh suara kapal yang berangkat atau berlabuh.

"Kencan kali ini lebih menyenangkan kurasa," komentar Eijun sambil tersenyum dan menatap langit jingga.

"Aa. Meski ini yang terakhir," bisik Kazuya. Kedua tangan itu mengerat pada pinggang pasangannya. Eijun hanya tertawa lemah ketika bibirnya mengecup perpotongan leher.

Tangan kiri pemuda tersebut menyentuh tangan Kazuya. "Apa maksudmu yang terakhir?"

"Waktu itu kau bilang ingin mengakhirinya, kan?"

Diamnya lawan bicara membuat ia was-was. Apa dirinya sudah salah paham!?

"Kau ingin mengakhirinya?"

Melihat kepala Eijun sedikit menunduk, tentu saja dirinya dilanda kebingungan dan panik. "He-hei, sepertinya ada salah paham di antara kita. Apa maksud ucapanmu kemarin-kemarin?"

Perlahan tubuhnya berbalik sehingga mereka saling berhadapan dalam posisi duduk di atas rumput. Tanpa disadari, Kazuya menahan napas memandangi sosok di depannya yang terlihat serasi dengan cahaya _sunset_. Warna itu hampir serupa dengan bola mata besar yang kini memandanginya penuh keseriusan. Kedua tangannya pun diraih dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap bingung.

"Maksudku..." Eijun menggigit bibir bawah, "aku tidak ingin... berhubungan denganmu... atas alasan kontrak." Ekspresinya berubah antara serius dan menahan tangis. "Aku masih ingin bersama Miyuki Kazuya, tapi jika kau tidak mau—"

"—ini yang kuinginkan, Eijun," potong Kazuya seraya menempelkan kening mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin jadi adikmu!"

Gelak tawa lolos dari mulutnya. "Sejak kapan aku menganggapmu sebagai adik?"

"EH!? JADI HANYA AKU YANG MENGANGGAPMU KAKAK!?"

Pipi Eijun dicubit sebelum membawanya dalam rengkuhan. Kazuya tertawa lepas yang dibalas rontaan ingin menjauh. Begitu tawanya mereda, ia menarik pemuda tersebut hingga dirinya berbaring dengan Eijun berada di atasnya. Tangan kanan Kazuya mengusap bekas cubitannya yang agak memerah. "Jangan salahkan om-om ini karena kau sendiri yang memberi klaim secara sepihak, kukuku," ucapnya.

Pemuda itu cemberut namun tidak membalas. Usapan Kazuya beralih ke arah tengkuk, perlahan menariknya untuk mendekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan sebelum bibir mengklaim satu sama lain. Ciuman pertama yang manis setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"_Suki_," bisik Eijun.

"Uhuh." Bibir Kazuya mengejar bibir lain.

Pihak lawan menolak. "Jawab, dong!"

"_Suki da yo_~"

"Yang serius!"

"_Aishiteru_?"

"...aku mendengar nada tanya di sana."

"Hahahahaha!"

* * *

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**BERAKHIR DENGAN GAK JELAS!**

**SAYA DIKEJAR DEADLINE! TAT Tau gak, ini yang pertama kali saya upload fanfic challenge bulanan telat. Ternyata susah banget bikin tema Sugar Daddy yang justru berakhir jadi Age Gap ya? **

**Sebenarnya saya udah bikin dua fanfic terus gagal karena temanya jadi bukan sugar daddy tapi malah hot daddy. :v Kurang lebih ngerti ya gimana maksudnya wwwwww Semoga ini gak melenceng amat, kalaupun iya tolong dimaafkan... #bow**

**Emang keliatan gak jelas, kan? :v Niatnya mau bikin scene akhir mereka di pinggir pantai kayak spot biasanya orang nembak (menurut Kimi ni Todoke). Tapi gak jadi karena di pinggir Teluk Tokyo pun udah bagus wwwwwwwv #slapped Dan kenapa Kazuya bisa ingat, Mochi agak keceplosan pas mereka lagi bersih-bersih gudang rumah utama Miyuki. :')**

**Ini termasuk song fic. Saya gak tau fanfic ini melanggar aturan atau gak, males bacanya saya. #slapped Fanfare ini lagu terbarunya Hey! Say! JUMP yang jadi soundtrack drama series Semi Otoko. Cerita dramanya menghangat hati tapi lagu ini bikin semangat~ Pertama denger langsung ikut nyanyi (padahal gak apal lirik) wwwww**

**BTW! Versi anime udah masuk Seidou vs Hakuryuu! XD YES!**

**Episode terbarunya bikin nyesek pas liat mata Eijun jadi kosong waktu inget Kataoka minta maaf... TAT Sedih, pengen meluk tapi beda dunia...**

**Udah, gitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Semoga MiSawa shippers sukaaaaaa! XD**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**

* * *

**~ OMAKE ~**

* * *

"Eijun, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Uh-huh? Wa—! Jangan menindihku tiba-tiba, Om-om mesum!"

"Sebenarnya kita tidak terdaftar di aplikasi itu, loh."

"...apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka menipu kita. Kominato Ryousuke dan Kuramochi Youichi."

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_!? TAHU GITU AKU GAK PERLU PANIK!"

"Nah, enaknya kita balas apa? Ada ide?"

"Fufufu, beri aku waktu sebentar saja."

"Aku khawatir otakmu jadi kongslet kalau terlalu berpikir keras."

"KAU MENGHINAKU BODOH, MIYUKI KAZUYA!?"

"Yap, Sawamura Eijun yang bodoh tapi milikku seorang~"

"WAAAAA—! Bisa-bisanya kau berkata—mmph!?"

"Mari kita bersenang-senang, E-I-JU-N~"

* * *

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
